


What A Girl Wants, What A Girl Needs

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Series: Merlin Episodes: AUs, Missing Scenes, and Inspired By [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Crushes, Episode: s01e10 The Moment of Truth, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Gwen has harbored a massive crush on Merlin for months and would love nothing more than for him to come to her and pledge his undying love, but that is not going to happen. He is very much taken. Gwen can't take her eyes off of Merlin and Arthur as theythoroughlyenjoy each other, but there is someone else who wants to help Gwen get over her crush.





	What A Girl Wants, What A Girl Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the lovely mods of kinkalot for keeping the kink going! We do need our porn, yes?! 
> 
> Thanks also to Team Knights for helping me come up with a title and summary.
> 
> **Disclaimer**: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Gwen tried not to look. Really, she did. But it was difficult not to look. Why couldn’t she be like Morgana and Hunith, and be in a deep sleep where nothing would rouse her? Why did she have to be awake and hear as Merlin and Arthur kissed and did other things that Gwen wished Merlin were doing to her?

She sighed.

From the moment she had first seen Merlin, the day he had been put in the stocks, she had been besotted by him. His bravery and willingness to stick up for the downtrodden had been all it had taken for her to want to meet him, but then he had to go and be all sweet and cute and adorable as he stood there, waiting for vegetables to be thrown at him.

Gwen had fallen for him then and there, but it hadn’t taken long for her to realise that he was besotted by another, someone who just so happened to be the king’s son. But she had still held out hope that maybe he would decide she was better for him than the full-of-himself Prince Arthur.

She had known it was hopeless, but hope she had, so much so that she couldn’t help herself when she kissed Merlin after he woke up after they thought he had died. And for a brief moment, she had actually thought Merlin was into the kiss.

Perhaps he had been, because he hadn’t pulled away immediately, but he had been more into Arthur.

Unable to resist any longer, Gwen turned over and watched as Arthur and Merlin continued to kiss. They were quiet – they were obviously aware they were not alone – but the two were certainly not shy about being intimate with each other out in the open where they knew at any moment the others could wake up.

Arthur was seated against a tree, his tunic off, his breeches open, and Merlin was seated on Arthur’s lap, straddling him, his hands fondling Arthur’s bits.

Merlin was saying something, but of course, Gwen couldn’t hear. She imagined he was saying something along the lines of _Thank you, Arthur, but you didn’t have to come_.

Then Arthur pulled Merlin to him via his neckerchief and kissed him. It started off soft and chaste, but soon they were going at it hot and heavy and Gwen felt herself getting wet.

If she were in her room she would have put her hands in her panties and taken care of her need that way, but she daren’t do so now. She was not nearly as brave as Merlin and Arthur. If she were caught she would be mortified.

“Here, let me take care of that for you,” whispered a voice in Gwen’s ear, and Gwen was startled to see that Morgana had crawled over to her, a look in her eyes that Gwen had never seen before. Gwen wasn’t sure how she should react, but Morgana took that decision from her as she leaned in and kissed Gwen.

Startled, Gwen momentarily froze, but soon she melted into Morgana and gave in to the kiss. She had never once thought of Morgana like this, as someone she might fancy kissing, but now that they were snogging, Gwen found that she quite liked it. No, Morgana wasn’t all sharp angles and firmness like she imagined Merlin would be, but her softness and gentleness was a revelation that Gwen very much liked and wanted more of.

Morgana pulled back, but her hands remained on Gwen’s face. Gwen’s breathing was loud, but so was Morgana’s.

Gwen looked over Morgana’s shoulder at Merlin and Arthur, who were now moving on to other things. Merlin’s head was in Arthur’s lap. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, but Gwen guessed Arthur was feeling quite good.

She looked back at Morgana and raised an eyebrow. Morgana nodded as she scooted back so her back was against a tree. Gwen crawled over and joined her.

“We can’t allow the boys to have all the fun,” Morgana said as she leant down and kissed Gwen again before pulling away. “May I?” she asked as she touched the hem of Gwen’s breeches.

“You may,” was Gwen’s shaky reply. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. Was this a dream? When she felt Morgana’s fingers massaging her clit she knew it was definitely not a dream. Gwen moaned quietly and worried that she wouldn’t be able to keep her voice calm. She wasn’t so worried about the boys anymore, but what if Hunith heard and woke up?

“You are so wet, Gwen You liked watching the boys kiss?” Morgana asked teasingly, turning Gwen’s head with her fingers. “Don’t worry, Merlin’s mother seems to be sleeping soundly.”

Gwen smiled, embarrassed, but she refocused her attention on Morgana and tried to forget about Hunith maybe waking up. “Merlin. I guess you could say I have had a crush on him since he arrived in Camelot.”

Morgana chuckled. “Gwen, dear, everyone has had a crush on Merlin since he arrived. He has no idea what he does to us all.”

Gwen agreed, and she wondered how it was that Arthur had been the lucky one to catch the eye of the transplant from Ealdor. But that was a thought for another time. For now, she decided to concentrate on the lovely Morgana, whose hands were doing wonderful things to her at the moment. They couldn’t risk doing anything more, but she hoped that Morgana would be amenable to continuing this once they returned to Camelot. She leaned in again and claimed Morgana’s lips and somehow managed not to scream out as she came.

She had never been this aroused.

Several minutes later, as Gwen sat on her bedroll and prepared to sleep, Merlin sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled but said nothing before crawling back to his own bedroll.

Gwen felt her cheek and grinned.

She would surely have the sweetest of dreams tonight.


End file.
